loquntiafandomcom-20200216-history
Constitution of the Republic of the Kingdom of Loquntia
Enacted October 26, 2014. ARTICLE I. INFORMATION, PREAMBLE. SECTION 1. INFORMATION. (1) DATE OF PASSAGE. This title was written / enacted: (A) The year of Our Lord MMXV; (B) The year of His Most Excellent Majesty XVI; and © The twenty sixth of November. (2) DATE OF DUTY. This title shall be effective on and after the date of the first of February, the year of Our Lord two thousand and fifteen. (3) SHORT TITLE. This title may be cited as The Constitution. SECTION 2. PREAMBLES (1) PREAMBLE I. In order to form a union of the people and to establish and protect those people from the evils of the world, it has been established herein a union, referred to wholly as The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia, by appointment to His Majesty King John I. In order to secure the blessings of liberty to his every honourable citizen and subject and to their posterity, this document hereby ordains and establishes this constitution. Thus be it known here, forever, and after: that it is founded The Royal Crown of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia, having occurred on October the twenty sixth, the year of Our Lord, two thousand and fourteen. (2) PREAMBLE II. All laws written herein supersede the jurisdiction of The Royal Districts of Merit, any foreign protectorate or administered micronation, any county, and any municipality. Every territory withheld by The Royal Crown of Loquntia shall surrender unto The Royal Crown of Loquntia unless emancipated therefrom in a manner prescribed herein. No person shall be duly held up to, nor exempt from due process of law on the grounds of his wealth, intelligence, colour, creed, community, or any other distinguishing factor, rather that he be held accountable for his own actions and that everyone else so for theirs. ARTICLE II. JURISDICTIONS. SECTION 1. THE CROWN AND NATIONAL GOVERNMENT. (1) HIERARCHY OF JURISDICTION. The Royal Crown of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia shall be represented by His Majesty The King, superior to The Supreme Court of Appeals, superior to The Supreme Court of Lord Loqunta, superior to His Majesty's Royal Parliament, superior to the District Courts of Merit, Criminal and Civil, superior to The County Courts, Criminal and Civil, superior to The Courts of County Precinct, Criminal and Civil, superior to the board of representatives of municipalities respectively. (2) ROYAL SCRUTINY I. It is the right and duty of His Majesty the King to produce a preapproved bill as he sees necessary guaranteeing a law to be passed or a judgment to be executed by parliament (3) ROYAL SCRUTINY II. It is the right and duty of His Majesty the King to produce a decree guaranteeing an act to be performed, violation of the terms of such decree will be punishable by the penalties clause of that decree. (4) ROYAL SCRUTINY III. It is the right and duty of His Majesty the King to produce a charter guaranteeing one entity's permission to perform their duties whilst not to be surpassed by another. (5) ROYAL SCRUTINY IV. It is the right and duty of His Majesty The King to pardon criminal wholly or partially a convicted of their crimes, resurrect them from sentences rendered, and to expunge their criminal record wholly or partially of crimes they may or may not have committed. (6) ROYAL SCRUTINY V. It is the right and duty of His Majesty the King to appoint and deputize persons to jurisdictions, powers, or offices of which they are capable to commit the execution. (7) ROYAL SCRUTINY VI. It is the right of His Majesty the King to approve or veto a bill or charter presented before him by His Majesty's Royal Parliament. (8) ROYAL SCRUTINY VII. The High Court of Justiciary shall be presided over by His Majesty the King or a deputy thereof, and holds no written constitution describing its bounds of jurisdiction. (9) ROYAL SCRUTINY VIII. It is the right of The High Court of Justiciary to execute writs of certiorari, mandamus, error, habeas corpus, subpoena, or otherwise; execute a magnitude of power that which no other court shall attain. (10) THE SUPREME COURT. The Supreme Court of Appeals shall be presided over by His Majesty the King or a deputy thereof, and its jurisdiction holds this constitution, National Civil Law, and National Criminal Law. SECTION 2. THE DISTRICTS OF MERIT. (1) LIEUTENANTS OF MERIT. Each District of Merit shall have a leader appointed by His Majesty the King without majority opposition, or elected by its people to represent them in the House of Lords. (2) REPRESENTATION. Each district shall present its Lieutenant of Merit, Viscount Lieutenant of Merit, and its Duke or Duchess when available to stand in His Majesty's House of Lords. (3) CRIMINAL COURT. Each district shall construct a court chamber in which they will deliver justice in the execution of National Criminal Law. (4) CIVIL COURT. Each district shall construct a court chamber in which they will deliver justice in the execution of National Civil Law. (5) DISTRICT CONSTITUTIONS. Each district shall create a constitution not superseding the confines of that districts jurisdiction, as will its constituent counties. SECTION 3. THE PROCEDURE OF THE PROTECTORATE DISTRICTS (1) The protectorate districts shall follow the constitutional procedures described for The Districts of Merit. SECTION 4. His Majesty's Royal Parliament (1) ROLE AND RESPONSIBILITY OF PARLIAMENT. All legislative powers herein shall be vested in His Majesty's Royal Parliament, which shall consist of a House of Commons and House of Lords at the discretion of His Majesty the King. (2) THE HOUSE OF COMMONS. The House of Commons shall be composed of members appointed by His Majesty the King without majority opposition or elected every second year by the people of their districts or comparable territory. (3) LIMIT OF AGE. No person shall be a representative in The House of Commons who shall have not attained the age of thirty five years a citizen of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia, and shall not, when elected, be an inhabitant of that county in which he shall be chosen. (4) HOUSE SPEAKER. There shall stand one person in the House of Commons and in the House of Lords who shall conduct all operations. They shall ensure the following criteria in a parliamentary environment: (A) No person shall speak without obtaining the floor by standing when the previous person speaking has rested, and they shall not stand without obtaining the floor; (B) Members of parliament may not debate until the chair has stated the motion and stated “Is this parliament ready for the question?”; and if no persons rise the vote shall be ordered; © Before a motion is presented by the chair, seconders may stand and suggest modification of the motion; whilst the mover can modify at his pleasure, or withdraw the motion at his will; and if modified, the seconder may withdraw his second. (D) No member may speak twice to the same issue until each person wishing to speak to it has spoken at least once; (E) All remarks must be spoken to the House Speaker and may one must not speak of the other members of the House, only about the issue at hand. (5) THE HOUSE OF LORDS. Within The House of Lords there shall stand appointed by His Majesty the King without majority opposition or elected one Lord of Merit per every District of Merit or Protectorate District or comparable territory. (6) APPOINTMENT. In addition to those appointed therein will be Lords Spiritual appointed by His Majesty the King. (7) AVAILABLITY. If a member of His Majesty's Parliament cannot make their vote known to the record, they have the right to deputize a person to represent them in their vote, if they do not wish to have their vote disregarded. (8) THE LIBRARY OF PARLIAMENT. All legislative acts, judgments, and other such procedures that occur in The House of Commons and The House of Lords shall be kept on a physical record, to be chartered here, forever, and after as The Library of Parliament. (9) DISMISSAL OF PARLIAMENT. If and to the degree a member or members of The House of Commons or The House of Lords become disorderly in a manner sufficient enough to hinder and stop proper and orderly legislation, then it is the right and duty of The House Speaker or His Majesty The King to excuse a single person or the entire parliament from its sitting until it is possible for proper and orderly legislation to continue. (10) OPENING OF THE HOUSE OF COMMONS. The House of Commons shall not be seated nor hosted until so decided by His Majesty the King and or The House of Lords with His Majesty’s approval when the necessity thereof has been identified. SECTION 6. THE PROCEDURE OF THE ROYAL MILITARY. (1) SUBORDINATION. Every member of The Royal Military shall agree to subordinate to their superiors and failure to do so is punishable in a corporal manner not including death unless in a manner to be prescribed by martial law. (2) COMMANDER IN CHIEF. The Commander-in-Chief of The Royal Military shall be appointed by His Majesty the King and shall have autonomous control over the actions of the Royal Navy and the Royal Army within the limits of command by His Majesty the King. (3) THE ROYAL NAVY. The Royal Navy shall be led by a Fleet Admiral, superior to Admiral Chief of Naval Ops, superior to Vice Admiral, superior to Rear Admiral Upper Half, superior to Rear Admiral Lower Half, superior to Captain, superior to Commander, superior to Lieutenant Commander, superior to Lieutenant, superior to Lieutenant Junior Grade, superior to Ensign, superior to Chief Warrant Officer, superior to Chief Warrant Officer 4th Class, superior to Chief Warrant Officer, superior to Master Chief Petty Officer, superior to Chief Petty Officer, superior to Petty Officer 1st Class, superior to Petty Officer 2nd Class, superior to Petty Officer 3rd Class, superior to Seaman,, superior to Seaman Apprentice, superior to Seaman Recruit. (4) THE ROYAL ARMY. The Royal Army shall be led by a General of The Army, superior to General, superior to Lieutenant General, superior to Major General, superior to Brigadier General, superior to 1st Commodore, superior to 2nd Commodore, superior to Colonel, superior to Lieutenant Colonel, superior to Major, superior to Captain, superior to 1st Lieutenant, superior to 2nd Lieutenant, superior to District Sergeant Major, superior to Command Sergeant Major, superior to 1st Sergeant, superior to Master Sergeant, superior to Gunnery Sergeant, superior to Staff Sergeant, superior to Lance Corporal, superior to Corporal, superior to Specialist, superior to Private First Class, superior to Private. (5) THE ROYAL GUARDS. The Royal Army shall present to His Majesty the King a regiment called The First Royal Guards to protect His Majesty the King, and The Royal Family. SECTION 7. MISCELLANEOUS. section left intentionally blank. ARTICLE III. ENUMERATION OF RIGHTS. SECTION 1. THE BILL OF RIGHTS. (1) FREEDOM OF ASSEMBLY. No governmental entity shall pass a law, nor promote any law passed inhibiting nor prohibiting the procedure of any establishment of religion, nor prohibit the free exercise thereof; nor abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people to peacefully assemble in a state in which they pose no threat to themselves, or any other third person. (2) THE RIGHT TO BEAR ARMS. Every citizen of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia or any of its protectorates shall not be denied the right to possess their own arms, and keep and bear arms sufficient to defend their self, and any other third person; except in a manner imposed by law to limit one's abilities were they to pose a serious threat to themselves, or any other third person. (3) THE RIGHT AGAINST QUARTERING OF SOLDIERS. The National Government of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia shall order no soldier to be quartered in any house, except in a just manner to be prescribed by law. (4) THE RIGHT AGAINST UNNECESSARY SEARCH AND SEIZURE. Every citizen of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia or one of its protectorates shall not be denied the security of their persons, estates, documents and effects, and shall not be subjected to unreasonable search or seizure of such things without probable cause to do so for the sake of an investigation with written consent from a county magistrate or constable of any other such territory supported by oath or affirmation, having particularly described the place to be searched and the things to be seized. (5) THE RIGHT TO DUE PROCESS OF LAW. No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a grand jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the militia, when in actual service in time of war or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. (6) THE RIGHT TO FAIR PROSECUTION. In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall wholly enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the state and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favour, and to have the assistance of counsel for his defines. (7A) THE RIGHT TO TRIAL BY JURY. In suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed that of one troy ounce of silver, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any court of the Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia, than according to the rules of the common law. (7B) THE RIGHT AGAINST EXCESSIVE BAIL AND FINES Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted, except upon consent of the actor in a manner to be prescribed by law. (8) THE RIGHTS OF THE PEOPLE. (A) The enumeration in the constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people, and be those rights natural to the people upheld by the people. (B) No party, domestic or foreign shall deny the rights enumerated in this constitution, or any rights guaranteed by any god, except in a manner to be prescribed by law. (9) THE RIGHTS GUARANTEED BY THE DISTRICTS. Those powers not herein defined by the Constitution of The Royal Crown of Loquntia, nor prohibited by it to The Districts of Merit, The Counties, or any other lieutenancy or territory under the crown shall be reserved to them respectively, or unto the people. (10) THE RIGHT AGAINST INDENTURED SERVITUDE. It is a criminal offense against humanity for a party to keep indentured servants or slaves without their written consent, except as a punishment for a crime whereof the party shall have been duly convicted. (11) THE RIGHT TO VOTE. Every citizen of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia or one of its protectorates over twenty-five years of age shall not be denied the right to vote for the representatives above them in the National Government, the Lieutenancy of Merits and the Lieutenancy of Counties. (12) THE RIGHT TO LIFE. No county or district of merit may willingly take the life of any person without the written consent of His Majesty the King. (13) THE RIGHT TO A FAIR INTERROGATION. No suspect of a crime shall be interrogated for more than an hour at a time without more than a half hour in between, notwithstanding their willingness to speak. SECTION 3. AMENDMENTS TO THIS CONSTITUTION. section left intentionally blank.